


Turning Hufflepuff.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No self-respecting Slytherin would turn 'Hufflepuff' for anyone without powerful incentives, Potter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Hufflepuff.

**Title** : _**Turning Hufflepuff.**_  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Author** : pekeleke  
 **Word** **Count** : 100  
 **Challenge** : Written for [**snape100's**](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/)Challenge  559: Snape the Hufflepuff.  
 **Warnings** : None.  
 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary** _ **:**_ No self-respecting Slytherin would turn 'Hufflepuff' for anyone without powerful incentives, Potter.”

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at

 

**Turning Hufflepuff.  
**   

“Tell me that kiss put butterflies in your belly, too.”  Potter demanded, making him laugh with relief.

“Slytherins don't do butterflies.  We prefer writhing snakes.”

“Butterflies are more romantic, though.”

Severus' breath hitched:  
“Romance is for Hufflepuffs.”

“I wouldn't mind turning Hufflepuff for you.”

Severus pinched his thigh surreptitiously, unable to believe he wasn't dreaming.  
“I'll need more than butterflies, if you want reciprocation, Potter.  No self-respecting Slytherin would turn 'Hufflepuff' for anyone without powerful incentives.”

Potter's flirty laughter was a breathy masterpiece.  
“We'll writhe like snakes, too, Severus.  I can't wait to whisper sweet Parseltongue nothings in your ear.” 

 


End file.
